Et si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé ?
by Laura1907
Summary: Carol berçait Judith lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Un One Shot Daryl/Carol qui j'espère va vous plaire.


_**Et si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé ?**_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers d'ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'une fiction écrite par une fan inconditionnelle de la série The Walking Dead. _

Il faisait bien nuit dans la prison où étaient réfugiés les survivants, seul la douce lumière, bien qu'angoissante, de la lune éclairait leur cellule. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement, enfin tout le monde sauf Carol qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de bercer la belle Judith qui avait fait un cauchemar quelques minutes avant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle cette petite. Belle comme sa mère. Et elle sera courageuse, ah ça oui. Courageuse comme elle, Lori qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se sacrifier afin de laisser vivre sa magnifique petite fille. Carol ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, à la regarder s'assoupir, mais elle commençait à sentir ses paupières se fermer de plus en plus. Elle posa délicatement le petit bébé dans son berceau de fortune et attendit quelques secondes : pour vérifier si elle dormait bien. Carol sourit, elle lui faisait penser à Sophia quand elle avait le même âge : une vrai colérique. Oh Sophia, paix à son âme. Elle ne méritait pas de finir ainsi, pas après tout ce qu'elle et sa mère avaient vécu ensemble. Dieu ne voyait définitivement pas cette famille d'un bon œil. Par contre, son connard de mari méritait amplement la mort qu'il a eu. A un moment Carol avait eu envie de trouver le rodeur qui l'avait attaqué pour le remercier mais ce n'aurait été pas politiquement correct. Elle avait ressenti tellement de soulagement, de libération … Elle savait qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour elle. Et une vie bien meilleure. Elle l'avait tellement espéré ce moment, elle avait même prié les dieux de les protéger de cet homme, par tous les moyens. Mais si elle avait sut que le prix à payer pour sa perte était Sophia, elle n'aurait pas prié autant.

Alors que Carol se lança en direction de sa « chambre », elle entendit des bruits sourds venant de l'extérieur. Un vent de panique la submergea : et si c'était un rodeur ou pire, un des derniers habitants de Woodbury qui venait les attaquer, encore une fois. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre de la pièce d'un pas de velours et regarda d'où venait ce bruit si étrange. Carol y vit une ombre qui tapait contre le grillage, au début elle crut que c'était bel et bien un rodeur mais elle aperçut assez rapidement que cette ombre se trouvait du côté intérieur de la grille. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui s'était mais elle avait comme un pressentiment. La femme décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil : elle n'aurait rien à craindre de cette personne puisqu'il s'agissait sûrement de quelqu'un de son camp, un ami donc et cet ami avait l'air bouleversé. Carol se dirigea doucement vers l'extérieur du bloc, et c'est là qu'elle découvrit que la porte n'était pas fermé à clefs, ce qu'elle aurait dût être en temps normal. Elle prit au passage un pistolet, juste au cas où elle ferait une mauvaise rencontre en chemin. Le couloir était encore plus sombre que d'habitude mais le silence qui y régnait ne pouvait être qu'une preuve de la sécurité de Carol. Aucun cri, aucun grognement, aucun pas excepté les siens, aucun cliquetis : rien. Un silence plus que satisfaisant.

Quand Carol sortit de la prison, la silhouette lui était maintenant plus que familière. Daryl Dixon. Il frappait contre le grillage comme un fou et tuait d'un coup de tuyau chaque rodeur qui s'approchait un peu trop près. Il n'avait pas dût la remarquer car rien ne changea dans son comportement. Il criait de temps en temps contre les monstres sans vie qui était trop loin pour qu'il s'occupe de leur cas. Carol ne savait pas trop quoi faire, le laisser dans ses pensées ou aller lui parler. Il faudrait bien que ses rodeurs disparaissent un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Autant que Daryl s'en occupe maintenant avant qu'il n'y ait des débordements. Mais le bien être de son ami lui paraissait une priorité, une évidence. Carol s'approcha de cet homme qu'elle appréciait tant, un homme plein de convictions, courageux, bon, loyal … Tout ce qu'Ed n'avait jamais sût être. Mais Daryl était ailleurs, et c'était tout à fait normal quand on en connait les circonstances. C'était un triste jour pour Daryl Dixon : il avait perdu son frère de la pire des façons. Il avait dût le tuer de ses propres mains, avec son armes, sa conscience, bien sûr c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, Merle. Il n'aurait jamais supporté le fait de devenir une de ces choses. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit à propos de lui : « La seule personne qui peut tuer Merle, c'est Merle. ». II n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

- Daryl, l'appela Carol de la voix la plus douce qu'elle put. Daryl, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

L'intéressé sursauta et se retourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-c' qu'tu me veux ? lui répondit-il en empalant un nouveau rodeur sur son piquet, un giclée de sang sortit de son crâne.

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

Daryl jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Carol qui croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il arbora un rictus qui se voulait sûrement agressif mais elle n'était pas dupe pour un sou.

- Laisse-moi rire, finit-il par déclarer.

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire jaune et retourna à ses rodeurs qui venaient de s'empiler sur le grillage. Il était comme ça, il n'aimait pas se confier, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de dire ce qui n'allait pas, de parler de ses peurs, de lui tout court.

- Vas-y Daryl, exprime-toi, insista Carol en levant un peu la voix mais en gardant le ton doux qu'elle avait pour habitude d'avoir avec lui.

Il l'a regarda se rapprocher de lui un peu plus, la voir lui tendre la main ne l'aidait pas plus que ça à priori. Elle décida alors d'employer une autre méthode. Elle s'assit contre le mur de la prison et attendit. Attendit pendant de longues minutes. Elle l'observait se défouler contre les rodeurs, les insulter de tous les noms …

- Qu'est-c'qu'tu veux qu'te dise ?! s'écria Daryl en pointant son arme vers elle. Hein ?!

- Ce que tu veux, lui répondit-elle sans bouger d'un poil.

Il la dévisagea un bref instant puis se mit à rire, un rire nerveux. Il avait l'air tellement en colère ce soir, il ne contrôlait sûrement pas ses émotions. Daryl restait en face de Carol marchant devant elle en faisant les quatre cents pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire autant ? Tu commence à me faire peur …

- Il serait peut-être temps ! s'écria Daryl en s'avançant vers elle. T'es maso ou quoi ?!

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Daryl.

- Tu devrais !

- Ne cris pas comme ça, tu vas attirer les rodeurs.

- Et ben, qu'ils viennent je les attends !

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, un seul regard leur suffisait pour échanger leurs peurs, leurs inquiétudes, leurs sentiments. Il fallait qu'il parle, même si c'était tout un tas de conneries, c'était important. Sinon il finirait complètement fou, rongé par la haine et les remords, il finirait comme son frère, Shane … Carol prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança dans une explication :

- C'est à cause de ton frère, c'est ça ?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais se contentait simplement de tuer un autre rodeur. Elle continua :

- Tu as pris la bonne décision, Daryl. Il n'aurait jamais voulu rester comme …

- J' sais.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas lourd. Il avait cette façon à lui de marcher, particulièrement sombre, mystérieuse et … Diablement sexy. Il s'assit à côté de Carol qui se contentait de le regarder, sans rien dire : si jamais il voulait parler, il le fera mais elle ne se permettrait jamais de lui forcer la main. C'était à lui d'engager la conversation, n'importe laquelle. Un silence s'installa, quoique quelque peu perturbé par les rodeurs qui s'accumulaient sur le grillage.

- T'pense que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir am'né toutes ces personnes, ici, finit-il par dire en gardant le regard collé au sol.

- Il y a des pour et des contres. On aura plus de compagnie, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes c'est bien pour nous, il y aura plus de gens pour s'occuper de Judith ce qui nous permettra de faire plus de tour de garde et d'expédition. Il y a de la place dans la prison, assez pour tout le monde et bien plus encore. Par contre, continua-t-elle en ne s'arrêtant pas de le fixer, espérant un échange de regard. Ça nous laisse moins de nourriture pour nous.

- C'est le seul truc pas bien, pour toi ?

- Ouais.

Daryl finit par lever ses yeux bleus vers Carol, il n'avait définitivement pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui. Il s'essuya le nez rapidement puis continua leur petite conversation, il avait replongé son regard vers le sol :

- Pas le fait que si un d'eux clamse, on en souffrira. J'veux dire creuser des tombes ça prend du temps, de l'énergie, et de l'espace. Ils ne nous servent à rien en plus. Aucun de peux courir, ni chasser, ni encore moins porter une arme. En plus, ils sont tous vieux comme la Terre donc c'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils nous lâchent.

- Pas tous, Daryl. Il n'y a pas que ça tu sais. Ça fait du bien de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, tu sais. Vu notre situation …

Elle ne prolongea pas sa phrase, il comprenait tout à fait. Bien que Carol savait pertinemment qu'il se foutait royalement de voir de nouvelles têtes. Il a toujours été un grand solitaire, et ça n'allait pas changer dans l'immédiat. Un long silence s'en suivi. Carol regardait la lune, une lune pleine, magnifique, paisible. Elle au moins reste et restera toujours la même. Carol eu une pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit et elle se mit à ricaner, ce qui intrigua son ami :

- Quoi ?

- Non rien c'est stupide.

- Vas-y, dit toujours, insista Daryl, prit de curiosité. Ce s'ra toujours mieux que d'entendre ses espèces de connard se foutre sur l'grillage.

- Je pensais à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si cette « apocalypse » n'était pas arrivée.

Le jeune homme planta son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. Elle était définitivement la personne la plus optimiste qu'il connaisse. A moins que ce ne soit juste pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Autant la faire parler, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

- Et alors ?

- Je préfère ici.

- Pourquoi ? la questionna Daryl définitivement intrigué par les paroles de cette femme.

- Si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, je crois … Je crois que soit j'aurais fini en prison, soit je serais restée là, à rien faire, dans ma cuisine avec un couteau dans les mains prête à tuer …

- Ed, le connard, termina Daryl en la regardant se frotter les mains.

Carol l'observa baisser les yeux vers le sol, visiblement un peu gêné par la tournure de la conversation. Elle savait que Daryl avait été maltraité pendant son enfance, voir même après. Elle avait bien vu les cicatrices qui parcourraient le long de son dos, de longues coupures plus ou moins profondes mais assez explicites pour témoigner de son passé. Elle ne savait pas si son père –elle supposait que c'était lui- avait fait autre chose que de le frapper, quelque chose d'encore pire et dégoûtant Elle n'osait même pas y penser. Elle pouvait imaginer le désarroi, l'incompréhension, la colère, la haine, la honte qu'il avait pu ressentir. Ed ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il la battait, jamais. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas sût lui-même, après tout.

- T' sais, commença Daryl s'accaparant toute l'attention de Carol. J' crois que pas grand-chose aurait changé pour moi.

- Pourquoi ? C'était quoi ta vie avant ?

- Oh. C'était chiant comme pas deux. Ca t'intéresse pas, se braqua-t-il en levant doucement les yeux vers elle.

- Crois-moi, Daryl. Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse.

- J't'assure, c'était de la merde en boîte.

Il n'avait définitivement pas pour habitude de parler et encore moins pour parler de lui, son histoire. Carol posa ses deux mains au sol et les tendit pour se rapprocher de Daryl, un signe d'encouragement.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, souffla-t-elle signe de toute son attention.

Il l'a regarda attentivement : elle n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il décida de se lancer.

- Je … J'avais un travail d' merde mais ça payait l' loyer n'en pêche.

- C'était quoi ? le questionna Carol.

- Bâtiment. J'ai aucun diplôme alors faut trouver le travail où y'en a.

- Oui je comprends. J'ai pas beaucoup de diplôme non plus. Juste un CAP petite enfance.

Elle lui sourit doucement : un signe pour qu'il continu de parler sûrement. Il ne pouvait en être sûr à 100%. Soit elle avait pitié de lui, soit c'était ça.

- Tu es déjà retourné chez toi depuis, demanda Carol d'une voix douce. Tout ça ?

- Non pas envie, et puis c'est un peu loin chez moi.

- Ah et c'était où ?

- Dans un village minable pas très loin d'Atlanta, t'sais l'genre où y a 90% de raciste, d'alcoolique, et 10% de black.

- Oui je vois tout à fait le genre…

Carol se tut : c'était au tour de Daryl de lui poser des questions maintenant, elle avait fait assez d'initiatives pour qu'il se sente à l'aise dans cette conversation. Un « premier pas » qu'il ne fit pas dans l'immédiat cependant. De longues secondes se suivirent sans que personne ne parle. De longues secondes à écouter les rodeurs s'écrouler bêtement contre le grillage, comme si il allait s'ouvrir sous leur poids : dans leur rêve.

- Et toi ?

Carol fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix roque de son ami. Elle s'empressa de lui répondre, de peur que cette opportunité se referme instantanément :

- Ma maison était … Magnifique. On vivait à Atlanta, pas très loin de chez Rick et Lori d'ailleurs, mais on ne s'est jamais croisé … Dommage on aurait put être très amies.

- Vous l'étiez avant qu'elle ne ponde sa gamine.

Cette pensée ternie les idées de Carol. Pauvre Lori, elle qui était si belle, si gentille, si dévouée, si courageuse. Elle n'avait pas mérité de finir de la sorte. Ils n'avaient même pas retrouvé son corps, enfin Rick ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Elle avait dût se faire manger par un rodeur : cette idée répugnai Carol au plus haut point.

- Désolé, s'excusa Daryl en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal, il faudrait bien qu'on en parle d'un jour ou l'autre. Mais juste pas maintenant s'il te plaît.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, visiblement gêné. Puis avant que Carol eu le temps de dire un seul mot, il se releva et se dirigea vers le grillage. Il prit un tuyau au passage et reprit le travail qu'il avait commencé quelques minutes auparavant. Il planta le tube dans le crâne d'un des rodeurs qui les dérangeait : un de moins. Daryl ne s'y reprit pas à deux fois pour recommencer le geste sur une autre de ses créatures. « On en a finit pour aujourd'hui », pensait Carol en commençant à se relever. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au mal être qui grandissait de plus en plus dans le cœur de son ami. La disparition de Sophia, sa mort –alors qu'il avait passé des jours entiers à la chercher dans les bois-, la ferme détruite, la mort de T-dog, les retrouvailles avec Merle, sa mort … Toutes ces accumulations devaient lui peser énormément, il devait avoir besoin de lâcher prise, de penser à autre chose. Il passait son temps à sauver, surveiller, protéger tout le monde mais presque personne ne s'occupait de lui. Bien que ça n'ait pas l'air de le déranger des masses, Carol trouvait ça vraiment dommage. Quelqu'un devait lui montrer qu'il comptait à ses yeux, c'était le cas pour elle d'ailleurs. Si il n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte plus d'une fois. Il lui avait apporté l'espoir, la sécurité, des choses que Ed n'avait même pas pensé à lui offrir.

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de rentrer dans la prison.

Daryl se retourna vers elle une fois un nouveau rodeur transpercé. Il était on ne peut plus surpris, ou alors juste agacé qu'elle lui parle encore. Il se contenta de demander pourquoi de sa voix roque.

- De m'avoir sauvé la vie, continua-t-elle prise d'un nouveau courage. Plus d'une fois. De prendre soin de tout le monde au camps. C'est un honneur pour nous de t'avoir avec nous.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre : autant de louanges d'un coup, il n'avait pas l'habitude. D'habitude, les gens l'évitaient à cause de son apparence ou rien que par son attitude. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Carol, qui, au contraire, ne semblait pas être dérangé par ses allures de Robin des Bois mal lavé. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, par sa douceur. Elle avait toujours les mots pour le rassurer, pour l'attendrir.

- Y a pas de quoi, finit-il par répondre en retournant à son travail.

- Si, Daryl. Il y a de quoi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, la moitié de notre groupe aurait été mort aujourd'hui. Et je le pense vraiment.

« Cette femme est complètement folle », pensait Daryl. Il n'avait rien fait que ce qu'il trouvait être juste. Il ne trouvait pas bon cependant de lui dire qu'elle avait tord, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte dans un discours infinissable.

- Si tu le dit, finit-il par répondre en regardant ces chaussures.

Carol sourit doucement à son ami qui n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord avec elle. Elle aura essayé. Daryl continuait de se prendre pour un moins que rien parce que sa famille le lui avait répété toute sa vie, c'était juste ça. Il était programmé ainsi et ce serait extrêmement difficile de lui faire changer d'avis dorénavant. Du temps, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Du temps pour digérer tous les malheurs de sa vie, de leur vie. Tout comme elle. Quand son ex mari fut mort, elle avait prit pas mal de temps avant de s'affirmer, de prendre confiance en elle. Mais la mort de Sophia l'avait libéré en quelque sorte, elle lui avait donné la force, le courage et surtout une raison pour combattre ses créatures sortis tout droit des flammes des enfers : elle allait se battre pour elle. Pour Sophia. Un jour, Daryl penserait comme elle. Un jour.

Carol se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de la prison quand elle se souvint de quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit jusqu'à présent. Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien après tout. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers lui. Il tuait les rodeurs de façon très mécanique. Il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup cependant : les camions du Gouverneur n'étaient pas aussi grands qu'il l'aurait voulu. Elle dit d'une voix forte et –qui se voulait- sûre d'elle :

- Tu sais Daryl, si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, continua-t-elle lorsqu'elle eu toute son attention, je ne t'aurais jamais connu. Donc ce n'est pas si mal, après tout.

Sur ces derniers mots et un dernier sourire à son ami, elle prit la direction du bloc dans lequel ils avaient élus domicile. Dans son coin, Daryl était un peu choqué par sa dernière phrase. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit autant de chose gentille en si peu de temps, jusqu'à maintenant. Personne n'appréciait Daryl Dixon, personne. C'était Bagdad dans la tête du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas comment prendre la chose. Une personne normale la prendrait bien, même super bien, mais il n'était pas une personne normale, loin de là cette idée. Carol était une personne formidable, elle faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui. Il sourit à la pensée qu'elle puisse l'apprécier, et encore plus du fait qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Il ne comprenait pas comment une femme aussi généreuse et agréable avait pu tomber sur un mari aussi con et périssable que le sien. Il comprenait encore moins le fait que les Dieux ne lui soient pas favorables. C'était un ange tombé du ciel, impossible autrement. Daryl se retourna une dernière fois vers la porte d'où elle venait de rentrer avant de murmurer :

- J'pense pareil.

_Voilà c'est finit pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. C'est le premier que je fais qui soit en rapport avec TWD. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par une petite review ça me fera plaisir 3_


End file.
